Consumers are increasingly using kiosks to conduct business with enterprises. The kiosks come in a variety of sizes and are used for a variety of purposes. Some kiosks are drive through, such as fast food establishments, pharmacies, banks, and the like. Other kiosks are stationary located in gas stations, grocery stores, department stores, and others.
Kiosks are often equipped in as a “one size fits all” approach. That is, the kiosks are not flexible and are not adaptable to accommodate the customers that are using the kiosks. So, shorter customers may encounter problems with a stationary kiosk because it is too high for them to access properly. In another situation, customers in large Sport Utility Vehicles (SUV's) that drive through a kiosk may have to exit their car to properly access the kiosk.
In short, Kiosks are rigid and not customized to the needs of the customers that come to the kiosks in all shapes, sizes, and/or a variety of transportation vehicles.